


i need to know

by forboo



Series: seventeen ship shots [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, boogyu, fluff?, for now, i wanna keep things pure, minkwan, my guilty pleasure ship, seokmin is there, uuuu they dont fuc but they make out and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forboo/pseuds/forboo
Summary: in which seungkwan is worried about the rules surrounding his and mingyu's 'relationship'in which mingyu just wants seungkwan.





	i need to know

**Author's Note:**

> i spent so long tryna pick a ship for this u don't even know.  
> i was like "what ship gives off fuck buddy energy???"   
> i wanted to do gyuhao but,,,,,  
> hhhidontlikethatshiphhhhhsorryhhhhplsdonteatmehhhhh
> 
> also this is short lol sorry (1.4k)

"so how's it going with mingyu?" seokmin asks as he makes himself comfortable on seungkwan's couch.

"i don't know why would i know?" seungkwan mutters back as he places their coffee cups down.

seokmin raises an eyebrow at him, "well he is your boyfriend?"

"pshh what boyfriend? no, we're just casual y'know" seungkwan waves his hand, dismissing seokmin's comment.

"right" seokmin says, unconvinced, "so you guys are like allowed to see other people and stuff right?"

seungkwan freezes, "i mean, i guess, seeing as we aren't official" he bites his lip "but we don't, and i don't think i'd really like him too either"

seokmin blinks at him, "but you're not official?"

"yeah i know but i still wouldn't want him sleeping with any one else, you get me?" seungkwan asks and seokmin shakes his head,

"no? how can you say you guys aren't official but you don't want him sleeping with anyone else?" seokmin questions, frowning at seungkwan.

"i don't know, i guess we just have a mutual agreement? and besides i keep him busy and he works a full time job, he doesn't have time to go out with other people" seungkwan reasons, hoping to put himself at ease as well.

"didn't you two meet at work?" seokmin deadpans and seungkwan rolls his eyes,

"look, mingyu is good, we're not official but we don't sleep with other people okay?" seungkwan sighs,

"okay okay, but does he know that?"

\---

to say seungkwan was over thinking the whole thing is an understatement. sure he and mingyu were having a great time being casual but he still felt as if he would prefer knowing that mingyu was only casual with  _him_. they'd never really worked out the 'rules' surrounding their relationship seeing as there wasn't really much to talk about but nevertheless, seungkwan really wishes they had done so.

mingyu was a great guy, a beyond great guy and seungkwan doesn't even know why he only wants to be friends with benefits with the older boy because god knows he'd make an amazing boyfriend.  _seungkwan_  knows he'd make an amazing boyfriend and yet he was too scared too offer it even though from the beginning mingyu wanted them to actually date but seungkwan was the one who decided to keep it casual. mingyu was all round perfect, good body, nice job, beautiful personality. its like there was nothing wrong about him and that scared seungkwan.

god mingyu had never even seen seungkwan without his makeup on  
he'd never experienced the super tired, face mask wearing, fry eating seungkwan who whined about anything. he'd never seen any more of seungkwan than seungkwan allowed.

maybe its better that way, and besides if mingyu met seungkwans mother they'd be halfway engaged before the end of the night.

so maybe casual was good for them?

\---

seungkwan fixes his shirt as he hears the doorbell to his apartment chime. mingyu's here. after making sure he looks good seungkwan walks out of his room and towards the front door. the second mingyu sees seungkwan he moves to enter the apartment, kicking the door closed behind him. seungkwan's used to mingyu's quick movements by now. after all they only have so long before seungkwan's roommate comes home and mingyu has to leave for his nightshift at the hospital. 

mingyu's hands are all over, roaming over seungkwan's body as if he owns it. seungkwan had always liked mingyu's hands. they were much bigger than his own and had a certain roughness to them that made them horribly irresistible. mingyu leads them over to the couch as his lips secure onto seungkwan's, kissing him hard. seungkwan throws his arms over mingyu's neck and moves with mingyu as best as he can. 

mingyu sits down on the arm rest of the couch and spreads his legs, letting seungkwan stand in between them as he presses his lips to seungkwan's neck. although surprised, seungkwan leans into it and threads his fingers through mingyu's hair. they stay like that for a while, mingyu making little bruises across seungkwan's neck and seungkwan moaning softly every now and again.

that is until seokmin's words spring into seungkwan's mind. 

now that he's got mingyu like this, so close so hot, he can't help but wonder if anyone else gets to have mingyu like this. the worries bubble in seungkwan's mind as he finds it more and more difficult to enjoy how mingyu is manhandling him, wondering if mingyu does so to anyone else

"ming- mingyu" seungkwan breathes out, stuttering, and pushes himself from mingyu's chest.

mingyu immediately stops and pulls back, "what's wrong? do you want to stop?" 

seungkwan shakes his head "no i, i just wanna talk a bit" 

mingyu nods hesitantly as he drops his hands from seungkwan's body. 

"i just wanna know what this" seungkwan motions between them "is" 

mingyu sighs and nods, "look seungkwan-"

"because i know we're keeping it casual but i just i need to know" seungkwan breathes nervously "are you, are you seeing someone else? or like sleeping with someone else? because that would be fine i mean like i said we're casual so-"

"no" mingyu interrupts "i'm not seeing anyone else" 

seungkwan sighs in relief "that's, that's good" 

"but seungkwan, as much as i  _love_  only seeing you like two times a week and really love doing the things we do, i want more. you know i'm interested in you and that i want to see you like that." mingyu explains "but i know that you don't feel the same way which is fine but i don't think it's fair if i'm here getting only part of what i want from you when you're getting everything you want from me"

seungkwan shakes his head, "no no no, i don't, it's not,"

seungkwan couldn't form the right words to explain to mingyu how he truly feels. maybe that's because even seungkwan did know how he truly felt.

mingyu gets up, seungkwan being automatically pushed from his body and seungkwan senses that he's going to leave but he can't afford that, he doesn't want that.

"mingyu" seungkwan breaths out making mingyu turns to him with a sad glint in his eyes and seungkwan can't stand it.

so seungkwan places his hands on mingyu's cheeks and pulls him down slowly into a slow kiss. it was the type of kiss which wasn't forced, wasn't fast, it wasn't done to go somewhere it was done to express just how much seungkwan wants mingyu to stay.  _needs_  mingyu to stay.

seungkwan pushes mingyu to sit back down on the side of the couch, taking mingyus hands into his own and placing them on his waist as he stroked his thumb across mingyu cheek.

mingyu sighs happily into seungkwans mouth and relaxes as he pulls seungkwan closer.

"i don't want just this, i don't want just two days a week, i want you, all of you" seungkwan explains quietly as he threads his hands through mingyu's hair softly

"seungkwan" mingyu trails off

"look i asked if you were seeing someone else because i couldn't stand the thought of not knowing okay? i didn't want you to be with anyone else, i don't want anyone else to be with you. please mingyu, i want more of you, i want every single part of you and i hope you'd want every part of me"

seungkwan hangs his head and drops his hands to mingyu's shoulders as he hears the elder sigh,

"of course i do seungkwan, i've always wanted ever part of you. did you know i've never seen you without makeup? i really wanna see that. i wanna see your bed head after you wake up and i wanna hear you singing in the shower because i'm pretty sure you do. i wanna see you put on sheet masks and fail at not moving your face. i want to see every part of you without filter" mingyu rants as he rubs his hands up and down seungkwans arms "so how about we make this official yeah?"

"yeah" seungkwan nods quietly as a blush forms on his cheeks "say it though, say what this makes us"

"i guess it makes us boyfriends" mingyu mutters quietly, lifting seungkwans face with his hand.

"i like the sound of that" seungkwan smiles as he leans in to press another kiss to mingyu's lips.


End file.
